


in which yoite reads a lot

by viscrael



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is tall and dark haired and almost worryingly pale, quiet and serene while he reads, and it occurs to Miharu one day that he’s never even heard the guy’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which yoite reads a lot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on me writing blog (calliopin-prose)
> 
> ive never written for nabari lmao

Miharu’s job is only a part time one. He comes in on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, at 4:00 until closing at the library where he works. It’s not particularly glamorous, but the pay is okay, and he gets to work in silence for most of the time. The only exception to that being when someone requests help, or when someone needs to check out a book, but even that is nothing more than polite hellos and telling them the date which their books are due. 

Because it’s only part time, he’s not sure whether the person he keeps seeing comes in every day, or just happens to overlap with the days he works. Either way, there’s one boy that comes in, always at 4:30 once Miharu’s settled in, and reads. 

He doesn’t look at the books very often; most of his visit genuinely just consists of reading, always in the back, always so far away that Miharu can hardly see him. The books he reads are large and seemingly time consuming, spines thick and covers hardback, but every time Miharu sees him, he has something different.

When the clock shows 6:00, the boy gets up without a word, checks the novel out, and leaves. He doesn’t say anything to Miharu through the process. The next day he comes back, he returns the previous book and picks up a new one.

It’s quiet, seeing as it’s a library, and there’s only so much Miharu can do for five hours before getting bored, so his eyes end up wandering to the avid visitor rather often. The boy is tall and dark haired and almost worryingly pale, quiet and serene while he reads, and it occurs to Miharu one day that he’s never even heard the guy’s voice.

The next time he comes to check something out, Miharu tries to prompt a response.

“Did you find everything alright?” he asks. Technically, he’s supposed to ask _everyone_ that, but he doesn’t normally, so it feels weird to say, and weirder still when the boy only looks at him and gives a little nod. He looks unsure for a moment, like he’s wondering why Miharu is talking to them. They have a silent agreement not to do that.

“That’s good,” Miharu goes on to say, mumbled and feeling just a little sheepish now. He stamps the book; slides it across the table back to the other. “Due back November 21st.”

Another nod. The movement is jerky and almost forced, and his eyes flit around a little. He turns to the door to leave; it’s 6:07 now.

“Thank you.” It should _not_ be that hard to thank someone, and it definitely should not feel so weird when he forces out, “Have a nice day.” The sentence trails off, sheepish in his voice.

The boy glances back as he’s leaving, book in hand, door already being pushed open to leave, and for a moment Miharu thinks he’s going to leave without responding. But after a moment, there comes a very quiet, very uncertain, “You too.”

The door closes behind him, just as soft as his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this


End file.
